Ice Vodka
by WithDemonWings
Summary: Harry drowns himself in ice vodka after finding an unrepentant Ginny in a compromising position with someone else. At a Halloween party he find himself in the company of another Weasley. Pre-slash. Rated for gerenous use of alcohol.
1. Ice Vodka

_This just sort of popped into my head and I had to get it out. It's pre-slash, and not for fans of Ginny. I don't own anything except for the characters of Derek and Spencer, though some people might think otherwise. _

_This is, for the most part, canon, but disregards the epilogue and several obvious facts as it veers of the stone path. Sirius is still dead and so is Dumbledore, Sev and Remus however miraculously survived.  
_

~*~*~*~

It had been almost six months since he had defeated Him in the forest.

Harry sighed and signalled the barkeep for another refill, and after filling the order of two flirty tourists, he brought the bottle of ice vodka over and Harry watched as frost hitched up the side before disappearing.

'Leave it,' Harry requested and when he dropped more galleons onto the table the barkeep smiled and left the bottle.

Harry downed the shot before shivering violently at the sensation. It burned as it went down and it tasted horrible, Harry loved it.

He poured himself another drink as he tried to block out the flirty giggles from the tourists and the drunken argument from the two men that were sitting at one of the booths.

He thought back as he stared into the glass watched as the ice would form along the edge where the liquid met the glass as he twirled the tumbler he was using as a shot glass.

He wondered what the hell was going on.

Hermione and Ron had had a brief affair and now Hermione was sleeping with George and Ron was living with Daphne Greengrass, a Slytherin from their year who had been part of a neutral war.

Draco Malfoy was engaged to her younger sister Astoria, so the former enemies that were soon to be brother in laws, were actually becoming friendly.

Neville was with Luna, a not entirely unexpected pairing but still not wholly expected either.

Bill and Fleur had moved back to Egypt and where expecting their first child.

Remus, who had almost died was living in a small cottage with his son Teddy. He was writing textbooks and was currently working on a history textbook that was slightly more accurate than, and not as dry, as previous ones had been. Teddy was working on how to hold his head up; it was Remus working on the textbooks.

The second biggest surprise was Severus Snape who had, somehow, managed to survive. No one, not even Severus himself, knew how that had happened. He had reconciled with himself and was prepared to die. He had prepared his will, of which, shockingly, both Draco and Harry were beneficiaries. He had, after his initial recovery gone to live at a newly built and refurbished Malfoy Manor that was free of any dark artefacts.

The biggest surprise was Ginny.

He gulped down more ice vodka. There was no amount in the world that could settle his irritated nerves after what Ginny had done.

After his last stint in the infirmary under Madam Pomfrey, she had come to him in tears, begging for him to rekindle the romance they had started a year ago.

He had agreed because he did in fact love her, like the naive fool he was.

Harry had come home early from auror training and had found Ginny in bed with three of her female teammates. She had scrambled up and started spewing excuses but the fact that she had still had a toy inside of her and her bed mates had merely continued on until Harry had tossed their clothes at them wandlessly as he snarled for them to get out.

They had scrambled out as Ginny alternated between yelling and crying at Harry. He had sighed and asked her quite nicely to leave. She had started yelling again as he left her standing in the bedroom naked.

That was how he had ended up here, at O'Grady's a wizarding pub disguised as a muggle tavern.

He dropped his head down and lightly thumped it against the bar.

'You okay sugar?' one of the tourists had come over at seeing his abuse of his forehead.

Harry looked up and was surprised to find an attractive male a few years older than himself, looking at him in concern.

Harry tried to smile, 'Not particularly, it's just been a bad day.'

'Anything you want to talk about, Beautiful?' his new friend asked.

Harry was about to answer when Hermione grabbed him around the neck, 'where have you been Harry, we've been looking everywhere for you?' she squealed into his ear causing him to wince.

'Harry?' the tourists mouthed when Harry gave him an apologetic smile, and gently brushed his fringed away from his forehead to reveal the scar.

'Derek and Spencer,' he replied with a grin.

Hermione turned to the foreigner's and looked sceptical, 'new friends Harry?' she asked almost disapprovingly.

'Yeah,' he replied, and Hermione began to pulling him out, 'look guys there's a giant party at Hogwarts tonight, costumes mandatory.' He invited the pair, both grinned and thanked him. 'Famous couples!' he yelled.

'Harry!' Hermione started lecturing him about strange wizards as she dragged him from the pub.

*

'Why aren't you with Ginny?' Neville asked as Harry dropped into the seat beside him.

'We, uh, had a, uh,' Harry stuttered trying to find a reasonable excuse.

'What he means, Neville,' Luna began as she kissed both Harry and Neville chastely, 'is that he walked in on Ginny with three of her team mates and then kicked her out,' she told her fiancé before sitting in Harry's lap, 'Are you okay, Harry? I know you love her.'

Harry gave her a lame smile, 'I don't know yet, I had a lot of vodka this afternoon before Hermione decided to liberate me from my new friends,' Harry suddenly stood dumping Luna onto Neville with an oomph from both.

He greeted them as they arrived with Ron and Draco, 'we found these two outside, claiming to have been invited by Harry himself,' Ron grinned.

'Glad you could make it,' Harry offered, 'Seregil and Alec,' he grinned at their costumes.

Derek grinned and draped an arm over Spencer's shoulders, 'See I told you someone one would know who we are.'

Spencer laughed, 'fine, but you're prize will have to wait until later.'

'What are you guys?' Derek asked, before anyone could ask what his prize was.

'Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor,' Luna replied with a curtsey as Neville gave a bow.

'Salazar Slytherin and Helga Hufflepuff,' Draco offered as he wrapped his arm around Astoria who joined the group with her sister.

Ron let Daphne sit in his lap, 'Arthur and Guinevere,' she said letting Ron gently rub her stomach.

Just then Remus joined the group with Teddy, they were both dressed as lions, well Remus was Teddy looked like a cub.

Harry and Hermione started laughing as did Derek and Spencer. 'Who are you supposed to be?' Ron asked for the others, who were just as confused.

'Simba and Mufasa,' Remus replied with a grin, as Severus arrived dressed as a wolf in what looked like old constable gear.

He glared at Remus who chuckled as he handed Teddy to Harry, 'Apparently I'm the Sherriff of Nottingham,' he replied before anyone could ask.

'And you, who are you supposed to be?' Remus asked eying Harry in his ratty bathrobe and ugly blonde wig.

Harry gave a cheeky grin, 'Norman Bates and his Mother.'

Spencer, Remus and Derek thought it was pretty funny, everyone else however, didn't get it.

'Just read the book, Psycho by Robert Bloch,' Harry offered, with a shrug.

As the party wore on everyone danced and drank far too much. Several people tried to ask him why he wasn't with Ginny but he would avoid answering it.

He had no idea when it was but he managed to sneak away from Derek and Spencer, who were having a blast on the dance floor, to find the punch bowl. There he ran into Charlie who was dressed in a bathrobe that was as ratty as Harry's. There was also a wide brimmed black hat sitting on the table next to the bowl.

'Ah, it's Norman Bates and his Mother,' Charlie greeted handing Harry a cup of punch.

'Mort Rainey and John Shooter?' Harry asked with a nod of thanks.

'You're the first one that's gotten it,' Charlie admitted, not hiding his mild shock.

'The hat gave it away,' Harry replied pointing the object, 'I enjoy a good Stephen King novel.'

Charlie and Harry stood in silence for a few minutes before a shrill voice cut through it.

'What, couldn't wait to get me out of your bed so you could get to my brother?' Ginny snarled.

Harry could only stare at Ginny stupidly for a moment. 'You're the one that had three of her team mates in our bed.'

Ginny growled and moved to slap Harry. 'Go home Ginny,' Charlie said tightening his hold on her wrist.

Ginny glared at Charlie as she tried to pull her wrist away, 'fine!' she snarled as she pulled harder only to have Charlie let her go causing her to stumble. She stormed from the room.

'Thank you,' Harry replied as tried to hide from those trying to stare at him.

'You're welcome,' Charlie replied, guiding Harry out of the hall while the others tried to distract the gawkers.

Harry hadn't thought they had had caught anyone's attention but apparently they had. Great. Now it'll be all over the papers.

'Let's get you home,' Charlie offered.

'No, not where she was,' Harry mumbled, he didn't think he could live there anymore. He had liked the place but it had been Ginny's choice. He let Charlie guide him out of Hogwarts.

In the privacy of Charlie's house in Portugal, a convenient port key away, Harry and Charlie got totally smashed on ice vodka as Harry told Charlie what had happened with Ginny.

They both passed out on Charlie's bed.

*

Harry woke the next morning to a killer headache and the dire need to empty his stomach of everything he had ever eaten.

He was soon retching over the toilet. Suddenly there was someone by his side, gently rubbing his back and keeping his shaggy hair back.

When Harry seemed to relax slightly he offered Harry a light purple potion, 'Drink this, it'll make you feel better,' he explained.

Harry, not really thinking about taking a strange potion, downed it in one go and instantly began to feel better. Charlie offered him a glass of water and Harry leaned into Charlie. He had never actually had someone to take care of him like this, it was nice.

They sat on the bathroom floor for a few minutes, before Harry's stomach growled loudly.

'Hungry?' Charlie chuckled as Harry blushed.

'Yeah a little,' he replied with an embarrassed laugh.

'Come on,' Charlie helped Harry stand and they made it to the kitchen. Charlie made pancakes for the two of them while Harry cut up fruit for a salad. They worked in silence before Harry turned on the wireless and the pair began to sing, badly. Charlie started laughing and started singing along.

It was the most fun Harry had had in a while.

They set the table and sat down to eat. 'Harry is something bothering you?'

'Last night, did we...?' Harry asked, slightly embarrassed and almost hopeful.

Charlie studied Harry for a moment, 'No, I prefer my partners conscious,' the redhead smirked.

Harry glared at him but Charlie didn't miss the hurt that flashed in Harry's eyes, 'while I wouldn't be opposed to a relationship with you, I think it is too soon for you to start a new one right now.'

Harry studied Charlie for a long moment before he nodded in understanding. Ginny's hurt was still too fresh and he didn't want to hurt Charlie.

'Work everything out with Ginny, and know that I am on your side and then come back and talk to me,' Charlie offered.

Nodding Harry stood and gave Charlie a gentle kiss. 'Thank you.'

~*~*~*~

_If you want this to continue then you know what to do. If enough people review, say 15, then I might be persuaded__ to continue this story, and feel free to leave an idea if you have one. _;)

_Shinny_


	2. More Ice Vodka

***2*2*2***

Harry sighed and signalled the barkeep. How had things gotten so bad?

This morning he had gotten the paper as he had been eating breakfast and had only been able to stare at the paper in shocked stupidity.

"_Boy-Who-Lived sleeping with fiancé's teammates."_

The article went on about how Ginny had come home early the day before and found Harry with three of her teammates in bed, figuratively. Ginny had gotten home and heard slashing coming from their pool, she thought Harry had gone swimming and was in trouble so she rushed to help. Instead of finding her fiancé in dire need, she found him in a rather compromising position with her teammate with two others were with them. He had told her that she wasn't good enough but that she was welcome to join. She had run out in tears, fleeing to her mothers.

Ha has sworn violently before going to find the sod who had written the article, which had no by-line, and no one at the paper could remember anything about who had written the article. Harry had stormed from the offices and tried to do something but everywhere he went people treated him coldly, except here, but that might be because of the copious amount of alcohol he had been consuming recently.

He was halfway through another bottle of ice vodka when a copy of the _Prophet_ was tossed in front of him. Harry growled and the newspaper suddenly caught fire. Harry and a few of the other patrons watched it burn. The barkeep scowled at Harry for scorching his bar but Harry absently cleaned it as he downed another shot.

'You really should stop drinking this stuff,' a warm, slightly gruff voice came from beside him. It belonged to the hand that was examining his bottle of vodka.

Harry shook his head, 'it tastes like winter.'

'Very convincing reason, Tiger.' Charlie replied, slightly amused. He gently pried the bottle from Harry's slack fingers and set it aside.

'You could at least by me dinner first,' Harry slurred as Charlie searched for his wallet, coming dangerously close to a certain part of Harry.

Charlie laughed, 'I could but I doubt you'd stay awake through it,' He replied, hoisting a very compliant Harry up.

'Thanks Xander,' Harry waved to the barkeep, an attractive man with dark eyes and an eye patch. Xander shook his head as he cleaned up Harry's spot, he had managed to get more vodka on the bar then his stomach.

'Thanks Xander,' Charlie echoed, tossing a few extra of Harry's coins onto the bar.

'Anytime, Charlie, just keep him out of trouble, the chit isn't worth it.' He offered then a small apologetic smile when he, belatedly, remembered that the chit was in fact Charlie's baby sister.

Charlie shook his head, 'no she isn't.'

*

Charlie thought about bringing Harry back to the Burrow but realized that Ginny was there and so that thought was immediately halted. He knew Harry didn't want to go back to the scene of the crime as it were. So he sighed and did the only thing he could think of, he brought Harry to Portugal.

As Charlie was tucking Harry in, Harry pulled Charlie down into a sloppy, drunken kiss.

He flailed for a moment, the only thought that seemed to stick out was that Harry tasted like winter, before he pulled away.

Harry looked up at Charlie with red, teary eyes, 'Please Charlie.' He pleaded, he had no idea what he was pleading for, but he wanted it from Charlie.

'Harry, we talked about this,' Charlie started, trying to be gentle.

'I don't care, I want you, please!' Harry began to do an awkward strip as he tried to be seductive as he pulled off his clothing.

'Harry stop,' Charlie stilled the brunet, 'look at me,' he commanded.

'You're drunk, in credibly so, and the last thing you need right now is sex.' Charlie said, trying to be both stern and gentle at the same time.

'You don't want me either! I'm not lovable!' Harry wailed.

Great, Charlie thought, an emotional drunk, who would have thought?

'Harry you are lovable,' Charlie began.

'No I'm not,' Harry cried, 'No one wants me, they just want the fucking boy who won't die!'

Nothing he said would appease the teenager so Charlie did the only thing he could think of, he gathered Harry up into his arms and gently rocked him as he mumbled nonsense to Harry.

Soon enough Harry was asleep, but so was Charlie.

*

The next morning Charlie woke to the sound of retching.

He sighed and headed into his bathroom, he found Harry, once again, paying tribute to the porcelain gods.

He fetched the potion and some water and sat next to Harry on the floor.

He offered the potion to Harry who drank it without question then leaned against Charlie. They were quiet for a few minutes before Harry spoke softly.

'I'm sorry about last night.' Harry offered as he cautiously got to his feet.

'It's okay,' Charlie cut him off.

'No it's not,' Harry blurted, 'I shouldn't have, I'm just so confused, why is she doing this to me?'

Charlie, who had gotten to his feet faster than harry pulled the distraught young man into his arms.

'I don't know Harry,' Charlie replied.

Their moment was over when they were practically attacked by a flock of owls.

He found Hedwig and let Charlie deal with the rest, it was Charlie's place after all.

Hedwig had a letter from Hermione and George, they hadn't been at the party the night before because Hermione hadn't been feeling well.

_Harry,_

_I can't believe what Ginny did! I knew there was something fishy going on and I'm sorry I wasn't at the party last night, but now we know why I'm not feeling well. _

_I'm pregnant, damn fertile Weasley's._

Harry smiled at that, they were having their third. The first pregnancy had resulted in twins.

_Enough about us._

_I'm on your side in this Harry, you're my brother and what Ginny did was just wrong._

_I have to Fabien is demanding my attention, I'll talk to you later._

_Love, Hermione_

Harry smiled a little, well it was nice to know he had Hermione in his corner too.

At the bottom of the note was a short sentence in George's scrawl, '_who knew my sister was such a bitch?'_

That's all that George had written but Harry knew he had George too, he folded the letter and went to see how Charlie was doing with the other owls.

'Thanks for the help,' Charlie deadpanned when he spotter Harry.

'Sorry,' he replied sheepishly. He began to retrieve letters from the owls and stack them, he quickly realized that they were all addressed to him.

'Harry,' Charlie called, he had found the owl that had delivered the paper and was now staring at the cover.

Harry looked away from Pig, who he was trying to catch, 'yeah,' suddenly his hand shot out and he plucked the hyperactive owl from the air, 'gotcha you little bastard,' he cheered before giving his attention to Charlie who looked vaguely amused at Harry's antics. Pig hooted indignantly from Harry's hands.

Harry noticed that Charlie was holding the newspaper, he sighed and sat down after tossing Pig out the window. 'What does it say now?' Harry asked.

Charlie didn't reply instead he set it on the table in front of Harry.

Harry could only stare at the paper, it didn't seem to make sense to him.

_Ginny Weasley banned from Quidditch for illegal use of potions!!!_

Harry slowly read the article then re-read it just to make sure. The photo that accompanied the article was of the three team members that he had tossed out and all of them were in tears. They were holding a giant handmade sign that read, _We're sorry, Harry!_

The article went on to not only apologize to Harry for printing the article the day before but they were launching an investigation into who had written it. It had come to light that Ginny had used a submissive lust potion on the three members after she had repeatedly approached each of them. The girls confessed to being with Ginny but that they hadn't wanted to. Blood tests done by specialists at the hospital confirmed that they did indeed have traces of the potion still in their system, but not enough to have any influence over them. Ginny was going to trial, namely because she was claiming that she was being framed and that she loved Harry but there were doubts. Especially after her tantrum at the party.

He dropped the paper on the table and looked up at Charlie, who was watching Harry as he drank a cup of coffee.

'Why is she doing this?' Harry asked, Charlie's heart went out to the young man who was clearly hurting.

'I don't know, Harry,' Charlie replied.

*

'It's not fair mummy!' she whined throwing herself into her mother's arms, 'I didn't do anything,' she insisted as she started sobbing.

Molly sighed, but didn't say anything as she glanced at her husband. He didn't look like he believed his daughter anymore than his wife did.

Ginny had been obsessed with The Boy Who Lived for as long as they could remember. Once she had started to go to school with Harry it had only gotten worse, but then he had saved her life in the chamber and Harry had belonged to her but she didn't belong to him.

Ginny was infatuated with The Boy Who Lived, not Harry and that was a dangerous thing to be. If they could convince Ginny to confess then maybe they could get her the help she so desperately needed.

_Even on my birthday I slave away for you!_

_Once again, please review!_

_Shinny!_


	3. Another Bottle

***3*3*3***

'More vodka!' Harry cried loudly, garnering several happy agreeing yells and a few pained denials.

'Oh hot stuff,' Madam Rosmerta, appeared with several jugs of water, 'I think you and your friends have had enough, besides I'm about to close up.' She added when Harry pouted, putting a puppy to shame.

'Please Rosie, it's only,' Harry squinted at his watch, or rather he squinted at his opposite wrist where his watch would have been, had he worn it on his right wrist, 'it's not late,' he grinned, 'you're very pretty, and considering I think I might be gay, that's saying something,' Harry added. Charlie, who had come with Harry, choked on his water.

'Oh honey, you are just too adorable, but it's almost three in the morning, I am sorry Charlie,' she added looking at the redhead, who was coughing, apologetic.

Charlie nodded, 'it's fine, he's been staying with me, and everyone else is too drunk to get him back or to find their own asses.'

'Hey!' someone, Charlie thought it was the Irish twat, yelled, 'I don't need to find my ass, I need to find his.' Drunken laughter rang out around them even as people were stumbling to the door.

'Come on Harry, let's get you home,' Charlie said, who was far less drunk then Harry.

'Okay,' a grinning Harry agreed as he leaned against the muscular redhead, 'you can always bring me home.' He stated lecherously causing several of the people standing around to cheer, Harry giggled.

'I have been,' Charlie replied with a wink for both the crown and Rosmerta, than he added, 'he's been staying with me since the incident.' He said quietly to Rosmerta, who nodded in understanding. She couldn't understand why someone would treat this poor boy the way that Ginny had.

'You'll be good for him, even if he isn't ready right now, he will be, at least he will be when you aren't plying him with alcohol,' she smirked, playfully teasing the dragon handler.

'He can afford his own booze,' Charlie replied slightly petulant.

'Yeah what he said,' Harry chimed in suddenly, 'Rosie can I get a bottle to go please?'

Rosmerta glanced from Charlie to Harry, trying to hide her amusement, 'Okay hot stuff, if you can tell me what he said, then I'll give you a bottle of whatever you want,' she countered.

'He said that you were very pretty,' Harry replied trying to be roguish.

Both Charlie and Rosmerta laughed, 'out you go hot stuff. I'm sure you're friends are waiting for you.'

Harry pouted then turned to Charlie, still pouting, 'will you tuck me in?' he asked as innocently as a drunken 18-year-old could.

Rosmerta started to laugh outright at that, as did the few remaining hangers on. Charlie glared at them as he steered Harry to the floo.

'Let's go, louse.' Charlie replied ignoring the snickers.

*

Charlie watched the younger man sleep, George and Hermione had invited them out to celebrate.

Their engagement.

Harry's freedom.

Everyone's freedom.

The Crumpled-Horned Snorkack that Luna found.

Though that last one was slightly suspect, because she was the only one that seemed to be able to see it though the more Harry drank the more he insisted he could see it. He described as a furry, small-horned, purple creature. Luna simply gave a small indulgent smile.

Charlie sighed, he really needed to keep Harry from drinking so much. The little limpet had clung to him and refused to let go. At the moment Harry was pressed against his thigh.

*

The next morning Charlie woke to the smell of cooking sausages. He pulled on a sweater he found and headed to his kitchen wearing it and the boxers he had slept in.

He found Harry, in a pair of his old sweats and a too large t-shirt proclaiming that Dragon Handlers do it bareback. He was singing softly to himself along with the wireless as he made breakfast.

'It smells wonderful in here.' Charlie announced after he poured himself a cup of what smelled like hazelnut coffee.

'They would have had chocolate chips but I couldn't find them.' Harry offered piling the final batch on a plate. 'I used one of the hangover cures you have stored in the bathroom by the way.' He added as an afterthought.

'Yeah I used them last week when I made cookies,' Charlie replied helping himself to several of the large fluffy pancakes, 'well then I can put this one back.' he replied setting the extra one on the counter.

'Is that why you aren't wearing any pants?' Harry asked loading his own plate with pancakes.

'I'm wearing pants,' Charlie replied, lathering grape jam on several pancakes.

'No you're not, if you were then they'd be on fire,' Harry announced smugly.

'Mature,' Charlie teased.

Harry stuck his tongue out, 'Maturity is highly overrated.' He replied slathering his pancakes in peanut butter.

'Peanut butter?' Charlie asked eyeing the condiment with some trepidation.

'Don't knock it till you try it Mr. Grape Jam.' Harry teased as he took a large mouthful of peanut butter-y fluffy goodness.

Charlie simply stuffed a bigger piece of sticky fluffiness into his mouth and grinned around it.

*

'Charlie?' Harry asked as he knocked softly on the doorframe.

Charlie gave Harry a friendly grin when he looked up from his paperwork. 'You know you don't have to knock.' He offered as he levitated a stack of books from the chair in front of his desk.

'I know you're probably busy but I just wanted to thank you for letting me stay here and putting up with me and my... well just thank you,' he mumbled barely loud enough for Charlie to hear him.

'Harry,' he said wanting the teenager to look at him. He wanted to protest, to say that it wasn't necessary but something stopped him and instead he simply said, 'you're welcome.'

Harry turned to leave as he gave Charlie one last smile.

'Harry wait,' Charlie called before he left, 'what my sister did was inexcusable and I have been there, it's not easy. I just wanted to help you out, make this as easy as it could be, even if it is still hard.'

'Thank you, and I'll be heading out tomorrow, I don't want to be an unwelcome house guest.' He replied sadly.

Charlie stood with a sigh and surprised Harry by pulling him into a hug. 'You would never be an unwelcomed guest. And you're more than welcome to stay here for as long as you need too. Besides its been nice having a second pair of hands around to help.' He added with a cheeky grin.

Harry pouted, 'slave driver.'

'Seriously Harry,' Charlie started, 'I know you haven't decided on a "plan" for the after part and now with my sister, you are more than welcome to stay here while you figure out what you want to do.'

Harry seemed to sigh in relief because he had no idea where he was going to go. Not the apartment he lived in with Ginny because well he didn't like it much to begin with and certainly not Grimmauld. He would be more than welcome at Hogwarts but he didn't want to be gawked at by hormonal teenagers. He realised that really the only place he could stay, that he wanted to stay at was Charlie's. 'Thank you, I can't tell you how much I appreciate you letting me stay here Char.'

'I can imagine,' Charlie replied somewhat cryptically, 'just don't be slacking off when there's work to be done.

'Jerk,' Harry shot back, playfully shoving Charlie.

'You love me anyways,' Charlie grinned.

'Doesn't make you any less of a jerk.' Harry replied, swatting Charlie, before he went off to do whatever it was he went to do.

*

A few hours later Harry found Charlie out in the pen playing with the one dragon he was currently taking care of.

'Charlie!' he called alerting both the handler and the dragon to his presence.

In the few days that Harry had been staying with Charlie, the young, playful Opaleye had become quite friendly with the brunet.

'Hey gorgeous,' he greeted the injured creature that butted his hand and playfully nipped at him.

'She really does like you,' Charlie commented leaning against the fence.

Harry crouched down to be on her level, 'I really like her,' he cooed, 'how's she doing?'

The dragon in question was the only surviving egg of an Opaleye that had been attacked by harpies. The creatures had attacked the mother causing her to trample almost all of the eggs, Chloe was the only surviving one, though she had been severely injured and though she was almost six months old now she was still small.

Charlie had been the only one to even think that she might survive.

'I don't think she'll ever be a wild dragon,' he replied sadly. A gorgeous creature like Chloe shouldn't be someone's pet, ever.

'She'll be one hell of a security system though,' Harry offered as he stood, wincing when his knees popped. 'I'm heading over to the pit.' He said suddenly.

Charlie immediately looked worried, 'is that a good idea?'

'Well as appealing as it is wearing your clothes I can't keep wearing them.' He replied taking a sniff of Charlie's shirt he was wearing.

Charlie almost growled, 'there's just something about that,' he mumbled, 'do you want me to go with you?' he asked louder.

Harry shook his head, 'no, I shouldn't be long, besides Ginny's in the psych ward,' Harry replied with a shrug.

Charlie suddenly pulled Harry into his arms, 'be safe,' he said softly,

Harry pulled away and looked at Charlie in confusion.

'I'm just worried about you,' Charlie offered with a blush.

Harry laughed softly, but he was touched by Charlie's concern, I won't be long,' before he gave Charlie a gentle, reassuring pat and disappeared.

A few minutes later Charlie was answering an emergency call to Madagascar where a heard of hyena's had attacked a few new born dragons.

*

Harry was simply shoving things into a bag. He didn't want to stay in this place any longer then he had to. He was just doing one last sweep when someone tapped his shoulder. Before he could see who it was his world went black.

*

After Charlie had settled the dragons and he collapsed on his bed, still clothed, boots and all, he idly wondered if Harry had made it back yet. He didn't go check because had fallen asleep.

_Please keep those fantastic reviews coming!!! Pretty please with a naked Charlie on top?_


	4. Sobriety

Charlie woke the next morning to the sun in his eyes and a feeling of foreboding in his stomach.

He kicked of his boots he was still wearing as he stumbled into the bathroom. The dragons he could see from the window were getting along just fine as they played in the pond.

He made his way to Harry's room and was surprised to find Harry's bed was made. He didn't usually make till after he had had lunch. Curious Charlie checked the kitchen and living room, he didn't find anything, no Harry and no note.

Charlie's unease turned to worry and he threw a handful of powder into the fire. A second later he was in the apartment that Harry had shared with Ginny. He didn't see Harry's bag and most of his clothing seemed to be missing.

He began to panic when he found the small Quidditch trophy lying on the floor by the couch with blood on it.

*

Harry woke groggy and disoriented with a killer headache.

He tried to open his eyes but the burning light scorched his retinas and only made his headache worse.

He groaned, vowed to stop drinking vodka and tried to hide under the blankets. That's when he began to remember what happened, first Ginny, and her teammates, and then Charlie, and his dragons, and finally as he had been packing. He pushed himself out of bed and tried to find a way out or the loo. He found the bathroom first, which he did use, and a closet, which had all his clothing put away, at least all the stuff he had taken from the apartment, but he didn't find a way out. He suspected that the door that was locked from the outside and seemingly barred was the way out. Not that it mattered much because he figured that the chain that attached him to the wall wouldn't let him get very far.

He sat in silence for a time before he heard someone at the door.

He didn't move from where he sat cross legged on the bed.

'Oh, Baby, you're awake, I was so worried after you hit your head.' Ginny cooed as she set the tray she was holding down and began to fuss over him.

'Don't touch me,' Harry demanded harshly but didn't move. Ginny pulled her hand away like she'd been burned.

'But Darling,' she started sounding unsure of what was going on with her beloved.

'Don't but darling me, you shouldn't be here, wherever here is. You need help Ginny, I am not some trophy you can take out and polish whenever it's convenient for you,' he said not looking at her.

'Harry, I'm just trying to help you, I made a mistake and I'm trying to show you how much I love you.'

'If you loved me, you wouldn't have shackled me to the wall!' he almost shouted.

'It was the only way to make sure you stayed where you belong,' Ginny replied.

'Belong? I don't belong here Ginny. Where the nine hells are we, this isn't your parent's place or the apartment I rented.' He demanded finally turning to look at her.

She smirked, 'we're in the dungeons of one of your properties.'

Fuck, he had about a dozen properties thanks to what he had gotten from his parents, Sirius and Dumbledore. Fantastic, that really narrowed it down.

'How do you know what properties I have?' he asked, it was only one of several questions he wanted to ask her.

'I checked your files at home, it was real easy to get passed those wards Harry dear,' she replied with a saccharine smile, 'now eat up, you're going to need your strength for later,' she informed him with a lecherous grin.

'Fuck you!' he replied with a snarl to rival any werewolf.

'And don't even try to magic yourself out of there, it is tamperproof, for even you my energy ball,' Ginny replied as she left him to his food.

Shit, shit, shit, he hadn't even thought of that. He immediately, even though she had warned him, focused his energy and magic on the chain, trying to break it or unlock it. A half hour later he was hungry, tired, sweaty and still chained to the wall.

'Fuck,' he declared as he dropped back onto the bed.

He glared at the food that was, no doubt, probably cold by now and his stomach gave an almighty rumble. He soothed it as he gently rubbed it as he continued to glare at it.

'Ostendi,' he muttered over it and when glowed pink he eyed it wearily and cast the spell again with the same result, he did it a third time and again it glowed pink. 'Fine,' he muttered when he's stomach growled again. He relented and ate everything that Ginny had brought.

*

Charlie burst into the kitchen of his childhood home to find Arthur and Molly having a quaint breakfast for two.

'Charlie?' came from Arthur as he dropped the strawberry he was feeding to his wife.

'What's wrong dear?' came from Molly as she stood so fast she almost knocked over her chair.

He suddenly felt foolish but then he remembered the trophy and the blood.

'It's Harry,' he started trying to not hyperventilate, 'he went to get his stuff yesterday afternoon, then I was called away and when I got home I was totally knackered and I feel asleep as soon as I fell into bed and when I got up in the morning Harry wasn't there, and his bed was made and there wasn't a note from him and he wasn't there, and there was a trophy with blood on it and it might be Harry's but who would do this... I mean why use something to...' Molly suddenly pulled her second oldest son into her arms and quieted him with gentle words and soft caresses. She steered him to the couch while Arthur called Shacklebolt.

'Now, Veho, tell me again what happened from the beginning, slowly.' She requested, as she gave Charlie a glass of water.

Before Charlie could tell her again, more coherently Arthur appeared with Shacklebolt.

Both looked up in concern as Shacklebolt cleared his throat, 'I just actually got back from the hospital when Arthur caught me. Apparently, and we don't know how but we are looking, Ginny managed to get out. No one signed any release papers so it's most likely she escaped.'

'How?' Molly asked, voicing what the two men were thinking.

Shacklebolt sighed, 'The ward she is in was woefully understaffed and the security is abysmal.'

Suddenly Molly was furious, 'that's the ward that should have the most security!' she yelled, about to start a rant, the likes of which Charlie hadn't seen since the twins were in school.

'It is also the ward where most of the patients couldn't navigate their way out of bed, Mrs. Weasley please, this was a very unfortunate incident, and we are doing everything we can to find your daughter.' Shacklebolt however cut her off.

Molly closed her mouth and sat down, 'you might want to check Harry's apartment,' Charlie offered looking up at the Auror.

'Were you there?' he asked.

Charlie nodded, 'I was looking for Harry, he's been staying with me for the last little while, and well he didn't come home last night. The last time I talked to him he was going over to get some clothes. I went over to see if maybe he had stayed or something, he wasn't there but I found one of his trophies with blood on it,' he replied.

Suddenly Shacklebolt was yelling into the flames giving orders to whoever was on the other side. They only heard a few names but that was all they needed to know.

Shacklebolt sat down with Charlie to get a more detailed account of his story.

*

The next time Harry woke there was someone sitting on him and he had to blink a few times before the blurry form came into something resembling focus.

He growled and tried to get away from the naked form of Ginny but she had tied his hands to the bed posts.

'Get off me Ginny,' he demanded, trying very hard not to yell at the witch and lash out at her.

She didn't get off, in fact she leaned over him as she caressed his naked chest. 'You like this, don't you remember when we did it in the Quidditch stands or in that alcove under the stairs?' she asked as she left a trail of sloppy kisses along his jaw, neck and down his chest.

Harry growled, the extent of her infidelity making itself known, because Harry hadn't had sex with Ginny in the stands or in the alcove. The only time they had had sex was when they were alone in Harry's rooms at Hogwarts.

'Get off,' he demanded again, almost hissing in his anger.

Ginny reached between them to massage his limp member, 'you like this, you love me, you love being inside me Harry, I know you do,' she tried to coax some life into his unresponsive flesh.

'No Ginny, I don't like this, not anymore,' he replied, he had once loved to explore her, but now he wondered why he had been so attached to her.

'Harry,'

'Get off!' Harry shouted as he began to struggle against her. She grinned and continued her ministrations, thought they did nothing for him. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the ties that were holding him to the bed, they weren't protected from magic. He couldn't do a lot of wandless or wordless magic but he could do more than most, so he focused on the ties and blocked out Ginny, ignoring her triumphant cry. Suddenly he was free but he didn't move, he glanced at Ginny who was too wrapped up in her world to notice him. He quickly wrapped her in his arms and before she could register that he should have been able to do it he muttered 'somnus' and the witch dropped into a deep sleep.

He considered dropping her onto the floor but his respect for the rest of her family had him dropping her onto the bed instead. He pulled on some clothing and found the key to the door. He locked and barred it before he left.

*

Charlie stood leaning against the shower wall as the steaming water cascaded down his back and chest.

He punched the wall and cursed, he should have gone with Harry, he should have insisted on it.

He started as a pair of arms came around his waist and a warm body pressed himself against him.

He pried the arms away so he could turn around; he was surprised to find a fully clothed Harry in his shower.

'Harry?' he said as he cupped Harry's cheeks softly.

'Please,' he pleaded softly.

Charlie wrapped his arms around Harry and held onto him as tightly as Harry was holding onto him.

_According to the online translating service I used, "Veho" is Latin for rider, and "somnus" is Latin for sleep._

_Look did you see? A naked Charlie, probably not what you were hoping for but he IS naked._


	5. Even More

***5*5*5***

Harry woke sometime before sunrise ensconced in an unfamiliar bed, wrapped in strong arms.

He traced the burn scar on one arm that was covered by a prowling tiger tattoo, his lips curled up in small smile.

He snuggled back down and let the arm tighten around him as he fell back to sleep.

*

The next time Harry woke the sun was shining through the lightly curtained window and he could hear the dragons outside chirping and he was alone in bed. He sighed and stretched and pulled himself out of bed and into the bathroom. When he emerged, Charlie was lounging on the bed, leaning against the headboard, eating pieces of fruit of the tray on the bed.

He immediately flushed as he remembered joining Charlie in the shower while still fully dressed. 'Sorry about last night,' he said softly as stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, once again clad in some of Charlie's smaller clothes.

'I can't tell you how often I've fantasized about you joining me in the shower, Harry,' Charlie offered with a lazy grin, 'of course it was under less then innocent actions...' he added popping a piece of strawberry into his mouth.

Harry's blush turned him scarlet, causing Charlie to laugh.

'Come on, I've brought enough for the both us,' Charlie invited Harry onto the bed with a pat. 'I don't bite, much,' he said when Harry hesitated.

Harry stuck his tongue out but climbed up onto the bed anyway. He immediately snatched the strawberry from Charlie.

'What happened to you?' Charlie asked after they eat in silence for a few moments.

'I was collecting my things at the flat and as I was checking for anything I might need immediately I was hit over the head with something. I woke up in an unfamiliar room. Ginny showed up with food that may or may not have been drugged and when I woke up the second time I was naked and tied to a bed.' Harry paused and took a mouthful of juice that Charlie had brought with the breakfasts.

'Harry, you don't have to tell me,' Charlie said watching the other man as he tried to sort out his thoughts.

'No, I want to, it's as much about your sister as it is about me,' Harry replied.

He fortified himself with a few more strawberries, 'She tried to get me to... she wanted to have sex but she didn't do anything for me,' Charlie moved to sit crossed legged to face Harry, and placed his hand on Harry's calf. 'I tried to get her to stop but she wouldn't listen, she was so intent on having sex that she didn't notice that I had managed to free myself from her bonds, I cast a sleeping spell on her and found the key to get out. I pulled on clothes and locked her in.

'I went straight to Shacklebolt and told him, and then I came home.' Harry finished, he was staring at the fruit as he spoke, tears glistening in his eyes.

'Harry?' Charlie said, softly rubbing Harry's leg.

'Why? Why would she do that?' asked Harry turning tear-filled eyes to Charlie and the redhead wanted nothing more than to pull the smaller man into his arms and hold him tightly. So he moved the tray to the floor and moved closer to Harry even as he pulled the trembling brunet into a tight embrace.

Harry willingly curled into the bigger man, letting him comfort him, something he couldn't remember getting often.

They sat like that for quite some time, and eventually Harry's trembling subsided but Charlie didn't stop his ministrations.

Harry eventually pulled away, though not very far, 'thank you,' he said as he tried to massage away the headache that was trying to form behind his dry eyes.

'You're welcome,' Charlie replied, letting his hands linger on any part of Harry they touched, knowing it would be useless to argue with the younger man, refusing the thanks was not something he should do.

An irritating chiming noise was finally noticed by the pair.

Not expecting anyone, Charlie gave a curious glance at Harry who shook his head.

'Stay here,' Charlie whispered as he grabbed up his wand and headed out to the sitting room. Harry scowled at the retreating figure of Charlie and when the redhead was out of the room, Harry stealthily followed him.

It was Arthur in the fire, 'She's staying at Mungo's, they don't rightly know what do with her, oh Harry,' Arthur seemed surprised to see the brunet.

'Hello Uncle Arthur,' he greeted as he gave Charlie a cheeky grin then sat next to him. 'Is this about Ginny?'

Arthur nodded, 'it is, and you should hear it too.' He stated as he glared at someone that they couldn't see, they figured it was Molly.

'What is it?' Harry asked glancing from Charlie to Arthur.

Arthur sighed, 'she had apparently brewed yet another potion she shouldn't have, an attraction elixir and she either took too much or she brewed it wrong, though from the levels in her blood stream, they tell me it was probably both.'

'So they're going to detox her and send on her merry way?' Charlie demanded not hiding his anger well, if he was trying at all.

'No,' Arthur replied vehemently, 'while they are going to clean her system out they are holding her responsible. She knew what she was doing with everything she did. The only one she has to blame is herself.'

'Good,' Charlie pronounced with a nod.

'Charlie!' Harry reprimanded.

'What?' Charlie replied, pretending not to know what Harry was yelling at him about.

'She's your sister,' Harry replied.

'So?' Charlie replied with a shrug, 'I was in Hogwarts for most of her life and then I moved out after school. She may be my sister but I hardly know her...'

'She's still your family,' Harry retorted.

Ah, so that's what this is about.

'She may be my family but she's my family like a cousin who I only see once a year and hear about from other members. I love her because she's my baby sister but that doesn't mean I have to like her.' He replied trying to get Harry to understand that sometimes families aren't as close as some people think they are.

'But,' Harry began to protest.

'Harry, Charlie is right,' Arthur said from the fire, 'I understand you but sometimes siblings aren't close, especially if they hardly ever spent any time together. I know you grew up with my daughter, that you love her but Charlie wasn't there for much of Ron or Ginny growing up.'

Harry sighed, 'she will get help right?' he asked.

'Yes Harry, she will,' Arthur replied.

Harry nodded, 'I am sorry,' Harry offered.

'I know,' Arthur nodded, 'but there was nothing you could do,' he added.

'Harry,' Charlie cut Harry off before the brunet could protest.

Arthur shook his head, 'Ginny's actions are her own, the only to blame for them is Ginny.'

Harry nodded, 'I'll let you talk,' he offered as he headed to the kitchen.

'Will he be all right?' Arthur asked in concern.

Charlie nodded, 'yeah, he will be.'

*

'More vodka!' Charlie shouted in the general vicinity of the bar, loud cheers went up around him, some calling for some other alcohol.

Harry giggled from his place next to Charlie, both along with their guests had had far too much to drink, and both had gotten very touchy feely, first Harry had been with whomever he finagled into dancing with him and then with each other.

Hermione, Luna, and Seamus were giggling over the pair and Ron, Draco and several of the other males simply ignored it.

'It's time to bed you lot,' Rosmerta announced, receiving groans from the gathered crowd. 'Oh hush up, its three o'clock in the morning, don't you some of you have to work in the morning or something?' she asked glaring at them.

The group groaned but started to pile out of the bar, Charlie and Harry used a port key to get home since neither was in any shape to apparate.

Harry stumbled and grabbed Charlie as they reappeared in the living room. The pair tumbled to the floor in a heap of giggling limbs.

'Char?' Harry asked as he caressed the redheads flushed cheek.

Charlie didn't reply, at least not verbally. He pressed his lips to Harry's in an overly sloppy drunken kiss.

He pulled away when there was no response from Harry.

'I am so sommph,' his apology was cut short by Harry pulling him down for a deeper kiss.

Charlie pressed himself into Harry and one of them moaned. Harry's hands found their way under Charlie's shirt but it was Charlie who spelled their clothing off. Harry shuddered at the sudden contact.

Charlie kissed his way down Harry's body, paying special attention to Harry's nipple and navel.

By the time Charlie reached Harry's erection, Harry was incoherent. Charlie swallowed the swollen member down and began to suck and nip at the flesh. Harry buried his hands in Charlie's hair and simply hung on.

It didn't take long for Harry to explode and when he did Charlie swallowed everything the brunet had to offer.

Harry lay, sweaty and panting, as Charlie rummaged for a blanket.

'Charlie?' Harry asked, almost shyly.

Charlie pulled the blanket down, and found Harry right beside him.

'Do you need me to... return the favour?' Harry asked eyeing Charlie who was covered by the blanket.

Charlie pressed his mouth to Harry who could taste his lingering seed.

'No, I ah, was very into sucking you off,' Charlie admitted with a blush.

Harry straddled Charlie, kissing him fiercely.

'I can't wait to have you inside me,' he whispered against Charlie's lips.

Charlie groaned, 'tomorrow when I can see straight,' he replied.

Harry could only laugh as he curled up next to Charlie on the floor in the nest of pillows and blankets that had appeared.

*

Harry woke the next morning, stiff and with an aching neck.

Charlie, however, was still asleep, though his morning arousal was just as hard as Harry's.

Harry grinned and covered them both with the blanket as he slithered down to settle between Charlie's legs.

He gave one last look at Charlie, who gave a soft snore, and gave the head of Charlie's erection a tentative lick.

Charlie moaned softly.

Harry began to lick and nip at the sensitive organ, gently caressing the heavy sac below. He finally sucked the large head into his mouth and he tried to take it all in but, since he had never done it before he settled for sucking the head and stroking the rest of the organ with his hand.

As Harry worked, Charlie became louder and soon a hand found its way into Harry's hair.

Harry was, by now, rutting against Charlie's leg wanting to get off as badly as he wanted to get Charlie off.

Harry traced Charlie's perineum before moving down to circle the pucker entrance, and that pushed Charlie over the edge as he emptied into Harry's eager throat with a shout.

Harry shuddered as he coated Charlie's leg.

'Harry?' Charlie asked still sleep fogged.

'Good morning,' Harry grinned, licking his slightly swollen lips. He moved back up the bed and draped himself over Charlie.

'Good morning yourself,' Charlie replied, brushing a strand behind an ear. Harry leaned into the touch. He glanced at the clock and groaned, 'Godric's left nut sac, Harry, it's not even half five, go back to sleep,' he reprimanded slightly as he pulled the younger wizard into his arms again.

'I think I love you,' Harry whispered into Charlie's neck.

'I think I love you too, now can we please go back to sleep?'

Harry gave a soft laugh, and a peck on the lips, 'yes we can go back to sleep, though a bed might be more comfortable.' Harry replied, with a smirk.

'For someone who had more to drink then I did you sure are perky.' Charlie scowled.

Harry stood and pulled Charlie and the blanket up on the sofa. The pair settled, 'better?' Harry asked, cheekily.

'Shut up,' Charlie replied kissing the smaller man who was curled up on him almost like a cat.

Soon enough the pair fell asleep and didn't wake till late the next morning, content to stay cuddled on the couch.


	6. Ice Pack

***6*6*6***

'Why is the rum gone?' Charlie shouted causing Harry to start laughing.

'Because you drank it all,' Rosmerta, ever the patient matron, replied as she brought over another bottle, knowing it would save her time and effort.

'You are too good to us,' Harry offered as he gave her a chaste kiss.

'Yes, well, it's all been paid for already,' she replied, 'I, for one, have money on four bottles.' She offered with a grin. Harry and Charlie had already gone through two bottles of hard liquor and that wasn't counting the shots that people kept giving them.

'I love weddings!' Harry blurted. Charlie started laughing.

A sudden chant of "kiss!" had started in the bar and even if it wasn't for them, Charlie pulled Harry onto his lap and began to devour the smaller wizard.

'All right then, I'll just be over there,' Rosmerta announced as she went back to the bar when it didn't seem that the pair was parting anytime soon.

'Oi! Stop snogging and say hello!' someone demanded from beside Harry.

Harry pulled away only long enough for both to breath out, 'Hello,' and then they were kissing again, Harry was rubbing himself against Charlie.

'Oh look Spence, they're having drunken bar sex,' Derek commented fondly.

Harry shuddered as did Charlie they continued to snog for a few moments before Harry grinned at Charlie then turned to the pair, 'What the hell are you twats doing here?'

'Well, we never could say no to a good party,' Spencer replied with a grin.

'Or free booze,' Derek added snagging a drink for him and Spencer.

'Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?' Harry asked, he was still gently rocking against Charlie who was trying to still his hips.

'Why, that would ruin the surprise?' Spencer replied with a smirk.

'Surprise? What surprise?' Harry scrambled to get off Charlie's lap and somehow managed to knee Charlie in the groin, not that he noticed.

Derek gave Charlie a concerned look but the redhead simply took the ice cold bottle of vodka that had appeared thanks to Rosmerta and placed it against his painful crotch.

'We've moved,' Spencer replied, not having noticed Charlie's pain either.

'Moved?' Harry in his drunken state wasn't quite as quick as he was in his sober state. 'Moved where?'

'Here, well not here, here but here we have a flat in Hogsmeade,' Spencer grinned.

'That's wicked!' Harry cheered as he poured everyone a shot.

'Do you even know whose booze you're drinking?' Charlie asked as Spencer took a third drink and Derek his fourth.

'Yeah sure we do,' Derek replied, 'those two,' they both offered Derek pointing to Daphne and Ron as Spencer pointed to Neville and Luna.

Harry started laughing as Charlie shook his head, 'meh, free booze, they all know us,' Derek replied, grabbing another drink.

Just then Draco and Ron appeared and the conversation went from there.

*

Sometime around one in the morning most of the partiers were gone leaving only Harry, Charlie, Ron, Hermione, George, Spencer and Derek. Draco and Astoria were leaving for their honeymoon in the morning.

'Harry?' Hermione asked, moving to move his shirt that had moved to reveal something shiny that had caught her eye.

'Hermione,' he replied, letting her pull the chain from his shirt.

'What's this?' she asked studying the simple silver band that was on a matching chain.

'It's a ring,' He replied with a smirk.

Hermione glared at Harry, 'yes I can see that, but you haven't worn it before,' she said.

Harry fingered it, grinning like a loon, 'that's because it's new,' he offered as Charlie took his hand and kissed it.

It took a moment for Hermione to process everything and then she squealed causing Spencer to start too.

Ron and George flinched at the noise, as Harry and Charlie beamed, Derek just rolled his eyes.

'What are they squealing about?' George asked as the pair began to fawn over Harry and Charlie.

'Charlie asked Harry to bond,' Derek offered.

Ron and George gaped at Derek then turned to Harry and Charlie, who were grinning and drinking more of whatever it was he was drinking, though it seemed to be something non-alcoholic.

'That's why you have so many kids,' Harry stated as George and Hermione danced rather provocatively.

Hermione stuck out her tongue and him, 'that's why Nana and Granda have the kids!'

The conversation went from there and almost an hour later, Hermione was nodding off on George and Harry had passed out on Charlie.

*

It had been six months since the whole "Ginny" incident.

It had taken a little while but was finally getting the help she needed. She was staying with her parents, her doctors had thought it best that she move out of the hospital.

She had talked to her former teammates and her family (including Charlie), apologizing because she couldn't explain why she had done what she had.

The doctors had encouraged her to talk to her friends, especially Harry.

She had watched Harry with Charlie, had avoided talking to him, but had watched the pair and realized that what they had wasn't what she'd had with Harry.

'Harry?' she asked quietly as Harry sat by himself watching Charlie and Bill, who were deep in conversation, not that he could hear them.

'Ginny,' he looked up surprised to see her, he patted the cushion next to his.

He had had a long conversation with the doctors and he now knew that Ginny hadn't been herself. Not totally, she'd had a chemical imbalance that had thrown her whole perception of things off balance. She was now on a special potion that helped keep her stable.

'How you feeling?' he asked her when she didn't say anything for a few moments.

'Good, better actually, there was this really cute nurse that I think was crushing on me when I was in the hospital, I see him when I go in for my appointments.' She blurted then blushed, she hadn't meant to blurt that but there was just something about Harry that made her talk. It was one of the reasons she hadn't talked to him sooner.

Harry laughed, startling Ginny.

'Why don't you hate me?' Ginny asked suddenly.

Harry sighed but didn't reply right away, 'Honestly, I did at the beginning I was so angry that you had done that and so hurt that felt you couldn't talk to me. Then I went to stay with Charlie and I just... I didn't have to do anything, I didn't have to be anyone. It was liberating. We would drink lots of vodka and had long conversations both about you and me and the mating habits of dragons, which by the way he knows far too much about, and I realized that I could have gone on hating you but that wouldn't help me in the long run so I decided that holding on to that anger wasn't getting me anywhere and it was turning me into something I didn't want to be. Charlie has been the best thing for me. He was my healing balm.' Charlie chose that moment to glance over at Harry.

Harry grinned when Charlie winked.

'I am sorry for what I did,' Ginny offered. Harry took Ginny's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

'I know,' he gave her a friendly smile.

'Excuse me,' Charlie said politely interrupting them, 'but I have to make an announcement and I need Harry for moral support.'

'Is that what you're calling it?' Bill smirked from beside Charlie.

The redhead ignored his older brother as he pulled Harry to his feet.

'Can I have everyone's attention?' Charlie shouted, it took a moment but everyone in the back garden of the burrow soon quieted.

'Thank you, first, Happy Birthday Dad! I'm glad you can still dance with mum,' he grinned, Arthur as Molly had been dancing quiet closely Arthur's hands on Molly's behind. Both of the eldest Weasley's blushed, causing everyone to laugh.

'Secondly I proposed to Harry, and he said no, so we just wanted everyone to know that we aren't seeing each other anymore,' Charlie said with a completely straight face. Suddenly everyone exploded and Harry and Charlie started laughing.

'That was awesome,' Harry grinned, 'You all turned very interesting shades. Ignore him he's just being a jerk.'

'So you said yes?' Molly asked, fanning herself.

'Look at this face,' Harry stated as Charlie pouted, 'how could I say no?' he asked. Molly crowed and pulled Harry into a too tight embrace as Arthur hugged is son.

After being admonished for such a cruel joke everyone started to plan the ceremony.

'Congratulations Harry,' Ginny said softly to Harry a little later, before all the alcohol began to really flow.

'Thank you,' his eye caught something at the doorway, 'I hope you get your happy ending,' he gave her a cryptic smile before he went searching for his fiancé.

Someone tapped Ginny on the shoulder; she was startled to find the nurse looking rather nervous. She gave him a bright grin and began to introduce him around.

* * *

_Okay so I may have told a few people that this was the last chapter... um, it isn't, now there is one more, it seemed to have morphed into something else, the chapter, not the story... So the__ goodness I promised will be in the next chapter I promise! Though the pair did get rather, dirty in this one... Going to work on the next chapter now... *leaves a plate of cookies and runs away*_


	7. Peach Juice

***7*7*7***

Harry topped up his glass with the peach juice that Molly kept on hand special for him. He grinned as he watched Hermione and Charlie dance as George and Mira, their oldest daughter, giggled in his arms.

'Top up?' Ron asked, brandishing a bottle of _Snow, _which was a premium ice vodka and one of Harry's favourites.

'No thanks,' Harry replied not letting Ron add the liquor to his glass.

Ron frowned, 'why not, normally your three sheets by now,' he replied, his confusion obvious.

'I just don't want any, Ron,' Harry replied, rolling his eyes.

'But Harry, everyone else is well on their way,' Ron stated petulantly.

'Great for them, and if they all run off a bridge, should I follow them?' Harry retorted.

'You'll have a good time,' Ron replied in sing-song sort of way.

'I don't need alcohol to have a good time,' Harry almost shouted in irritation. He didn't want to drink tonight, why couldn't Ron get that through his giant think head?

'Come on Harry, you've got some catching up to do,' Ron tried to entice Harry into drinking, clearly unaware of the bomb that was slowly ticking away.

'Lay off Ron, I don't want anything to drink!' his voice was much louder than he had realised, yet he wasn't quite shouting.

'Why the hell not?' Ron demanded, almost angry.

'Because I'm fucking pregnant you stupid twat!' Harry yelled, causing the entire room to fall silent as he stormed from the room.

'Ronald!' Daphne admonished her husband, explaining tact to him, as everyone else simply glared at the beet red redhead.

Charlie, Bill, Hermione, George and Draco all managed to get a swat in on Ron as the first went to find his lover.

'What? I didn't know.' Ron defended himself poorly.

'Obviously,' Severus who had been watching the whole thing sneered.

'The fact that he refused the vodka should have been your first clue,' Remus offered as he tried to calm his irate lover as Lucius simply stood with a hand on both men.

*

'Harry?' Charlie asked finding the brunet on the roof of Arthur's shed.

'I didn't mean for you to find out this way,' Harry stated as he swiped at his eyes.

'I know,' Charlie offered as he sat beside the slightly smaller man.

'He just couldn't leave well enough alone, could he? He had to keep pestering me. I tried to get him to go away but he would just keep offering the bloody drink. I'm sorry Char, I had this whole romantic thing planned for tomorrow night and now he's ruined it and I only found out today. I didn't mean to just blurt it but he wouldn't stop.'

By this time Charlie had tried several times to get Harry to stop talking but nothing had worked so finally he simply grabbed Harry and devoured him.

'I was babbling wasn't I?' Harry asked with an adorable blush.

Charlie chuckled, 'yeah just a little bit.'

'He can just be so thick headed,' Harry growled in frustration.

Charlie pulled Harry tightly to his side, 'he can, but you already knew that.'

Harry sighed and shifted to sit closer to Charlie, who apparated them away.

Harry stumbled but Charlie held him upright but he had to bolt as he looked slightly green.

'How far along?' Charlie asked as he offered Harry a glass of water.

'Poppy said about two months,' Harry replied after he drank half the glass.

'How much longer?' he asked rubbing Harry's back as he spit into the toilet before flushing it.

'Anywhere to a month or seven,' Harry replied finished off the water.

Charlie started to strip Harry and then himself and pulled the younger wizard into the shower. 'A warm shower and then bed I think,' Charlie offered as he began to leisurely wash Harry. There was nothing sexual about the sure, broad strokes that Charlie used as he washed Harry as he leaned against the taller man, until Charlie slid two soap slicked fingers into Harry causing the brunet to groan.

'Please Char,' Harry whimpered, the redhead knew all the right spots to get Harry all worked up. Charlie easily slid into the willing hole and Harry practically purred as Charlie battered his prostate.

It only took a few sure strokes from Charlie before Harry was coating the wall and Charlie emptied himself into Harry's channel as it spasmed around him.

They leaned against the wall, Charlie covering the younger man as they panted, trying to calm, Charlie's hand splayed out on Harry's still flat tummy. Harry whined as Charlie pulled out but continued to wash them. They finished up in the shower and eachS dried the other off.

They crawled into bed and curled around each other not having bothered getting dressed.

*

The next morning Harry woke to a gentle breeze somewhere there shouldn't have been one. He keened as something wet swiped at it.

Charlie slid his tongue into Harry's eager entrance causing him to buck at the intrusion, it was smaller than Charlie's cock but he still wasn't used to the slick wet muscle. Harry squirmed as Charlie nipped, sucked and otherwise tortured Harry with his mouth.

'Please, more I need you,' Harry pleaded, his face and chest pressed into the mattress as his arse practically waggled in the air for anyone to see.

Charlie chuckled and Harry felt something being pushed into his arse one at a time.

'Fuck!' Harry moaned, Charlie was popping in a set of small anal beads. Harry almost exploded just thinking about what was coming.

'Relax,' Charlie soothed, as he rubbed the small of Harry's back. Harry was more than ready for Charlie and he made it known as he pushed back against Charlie's hand.

Charlie finally, _finally_ positioned himself at Harry's entrance and pushed himself in. He almost exploded right then,

'Oh sweet Godric's nipple ring, I'll come back later,' Ron announced as he fled the house.

'Thank Godric for little brother's,' Charlie breathed into Harry's neck as he tried to get a hold of himself.

Harry laughed, 'Serves him right for not knocking,' he offered even as he squeezed his muscles that surrounded both the beads and the cock in his arse.

'Take it out,' Harry demanded suddenly as he pulled away.

'What? Why?' Charlie asked confused and a little hurt. Harry flopped onto his back and pulled Charlie down for a kiss. 'Oh,' he offered a grinning Harry.

Charlie slid back home and the pair groaned in ecstasy.

Their love making that morning was, in contrast to the encounter in the shower, slow and almost leisurely. Charlie would bring them both to the edge and pull them back before either one could go over.

Eventually Harry grew tired and frustrated and flipped the pair so he was straddling Charlie and he rode Charlie hard.

It only took a few thrusts before Charlie filled Harry as he coated both of them in spunk.

Harry collapsed on top of Charlie as they both basked in the other.

Charlie cast a quick cleaning spell and rolled Harry onto his back as he gently and lovingly kissed his way down Harry's chest and stomach. Harry's cock gave a weak twitch as Charlie pulled the beads out then vanished them to the bathroom.

Charlie moved back to Harry's abdomen, a hand splayed out.

'There's really something in here,' he half asked, half stated, his voice full of wonder.

Harry's hand came to join his, covering the larger hand, 'there really is.'

Harry summoned his bag and began to rummage through it as Charlie continued to rub his belly.

'Here,' he handed his lover a black and white fuzzy photo that seemed to be moving.

'Harry?' he asked looking up at the younger man in confusion.

'See that blob in the middle, that sort of pulsates?' he asked, Charlie nodded but he really wasn't sure which blob Harry was referring to. 'That's our son or daughter.'

Charlie suddenly attacked Harry, pouring everything he felt for the beauty beneath him into the kiss.

Harry was slightly dazed when Charlie ended the kiss, but so was Charlie, 'I love you so much,' he stated.

Harry reached up to strike Charlie's cheek, 'I kind of, sort of, really like you too,' he replied, with a smirk.

'Prat,' Charlie replied with a mock glare.

'Love you,' Harry grinned, both his and Charlie's hands on his belly.

'I can't wait,' Charlie said as he kissed Harry's abdomen, he then started to ramble on about the several different dragons that he had taken care of.

~*~

_Okay, so now that this is finished, and my highly scientific poll has closed, (thanks to all 30 of you that voted!) the next story on the list was a longer revamped version of Changes. Though I am working on everything that was in the poll and a few others, so if you didn't vote for Choices or Ice Vodka, keep an eye out for your story! _

_Thanks to everyone who alerted, favourited, added to their C2 and reviewed or is going to review! ;)_


	8. Epilogue

_Okay so I thought I could sit on this a little longer but I apparently can't. It's just an epilogue that wraps up the story, I hope._

***Epilogue***

Molly hummed to herself even as the wireless played a completely different song. She stirred the batch of stew as the other dishes in the sink cleaned themselves.

She set the lid on the pot and went back to her knitting, but not before looking through the photos that were cluttered on both the mantel and a table that Ron had made specifically for photos.

The first photo was of Bill and Fleur. Fleur had her arms around Bill as much as her swollen belly would allow and there was a small pink bundle in Bill's arms. They were standing in front of the Sphinx and there were several of Bill's co-workers, goblin and wizard, in the back all waving.

There was also a photo of Fleur looking tired but happy as she held her daughter, Victoire, for the first time. There was also a black and white blurry blob that was their second child's first photo. They weren't telling anyone what it was, but Molly guessed that they didn't know either, wanting it to be a surprise.

The next batch of photos were of Percy and Audrey and their children , while still not totally on speaking terms with the family he still kept them updated with his family.

Then came Fred, he had moved to Bulgaria after a whirl wind romance with Viktor Krum and had opened a branch of WWW that was doing better than anyone had expected. Fred and Viktor had adopted a set of twins, Ivan and Sergei that had been orphaned during the war. The pair even looked like a cross between the two men.

Next in line came George and Hermione and their batch of children, the twins, Mira and Rose and the newborn, Antonio, that one had only been added a day ago. Molly gave a smile, she couldn't wait to meet her newest grandson.

Then there was a photo of Ron, Daphne, Draco and Astoria, the sister's stood between the two men who seemed to be bickering about something. She smile fondly at the photo, it had been the two sisters that had helped to build the bridge between her son and the Malfoy heir. While the two were constantly bickering, because they didn't fight anymore, they had come a long way from their school days. Astoria was expecting her first and Draco was as bad as Ron had been when he had fussed over Daphne, who had given birth to a baby girl who would be turning one in three months.

Then there was Ginny, she had come so far in the last year. She was still on her medication but the healer's figure that'll be a life time commitment and she was still seeing a therapist but she was doing much better now. Just last month, Alan, the nurse, had proposed to Ginny, she had asked Harry and Luna to stand for her, they still hadn't set a date for the wedding.

There were also photos of Draco and his family, since they were, thanks to Daphne and Astoria, family no as well, and of Severus, Lucius and Remus, though in most of those Severus was scowling at the other two, who were trying to get him to either commit lewd acts of some sort or show some sort of affection.

Finally came the pair that had surprised her the most, Charlie and Harry.

Harry was due to give birth any day now and Molly couldn't wait. As it turned out Harry was pregnant with twins, identical twin boys. She remembered when they had told her.

'_Mum,' Harry greeted the matriarch as Charlie greeted Arthur._

'_How are you dear?' she asked, beaming, Harry had finally started calling she and Arthur, Mum and Dad and it warmed both of them to their core._

'_Wanting to get this over with already,' Harry replied as he rubbed his stomach letting Charlie guide him to a soft chair. Harry sighed as he sat, Charlie perched on a foot stool and began to massage Harry's feet. Molly simply beamed as Arthur brought in the tea._

_Harry closed his eyes and relished in the simple fact that he was sitting and his husband was massaging his aching feet._

'_We haven't told anyone because we want to keep it a surprise but we wanted to ask you something first.' Charlie explained cryptically as his hands travelled to Harry's calves._

'_Ask away,' Arthur stated as he prepared a cup to Harry's liking, a dash of honey, a splash of vanilla and too much sugar. _

'_Well it's more for mum, really,' Charlie offered._

'_Oh for,' Harry gave Charlie a weak glare before turning to Arthur and Molly, 'we were wondering if we could name our twin sons Fabien and Gideon?' he blurted. _

_Charlie glared at Harry who looked at Arthur and Molly hopefully._

_Molly stared blankly at the pair for a moment before launching herself at the unsuspecting pair. _

'_Molly!' Arthur cried out, worried his wife was about to commit infanticide, though he wasn't sure it really counted if they were grown men._

_Molly pulled away grinning, though her eyes were shinier than normal. 'Of course you can,' she hugged them again and when she pulled away this time she rubbed Harry's belly. 'I'll have to fetch Charlie's baby things from the attic, and start knitting in blues and greens and...' she continued on as began to pace around the room. Harry watching her with a mix of awe, worry and thankfulness. Charlie blushed, causing Harry and Arthur to chuckle._

'_Congratulations boys,' Arthur offered with a grin, 'this means the world to Molly, you do realize?' he asked, clearly amused._

'_I hadn't noticed,' Harry offered dryly causing Arthur to laugh as Molly dragged her second oldest son up to the attic._

Molly was pulled from her thoughts as someone closed the door.

'Charlie?' she asked in surprise at seeing him in the kitchen. 'What are you doing here?' she greeted him with a motherly hug.

'I wanted to bring you something,' he replied as he rummaged around his pockets. He gave a triumphant cry as he pulled something from his pocket.

He proudly handed it to Molly, who took it more to sooth her confusion than anything. It took her a moment to process the photo and when it did Charlie's grin made sense.

The photo was of an exhausted Harry holding a blue and a green bundle. There was another photo of a beaming Charlie holding the twins another of the twins together and one of each twin and the final one was of all four of them.

'Harry and the boys are asleep, I just wanted to bring you those.' He offered before kissing his mother's cheek.

'I love you,' he grinned before he turned to leave. He almost collided with, Arthur who was just coming up the walk. He gave his father a tight hug. 'Love you dad,' he said before he vanished with a pop.

'What was that about?' Arthur asked pulling his wife into the house.

She blinked herself back to her kitchen, 'it seems that our twins weren't the only ones that were early,' she replied handing the photos to Arthur.

'So which one is which?' Arthur asked, as he took in the sight of his grandsons.

Molly gave a grin then, 'you know, I haven't the foggiest,' she replied with a laugh.

Arthur pulled out a simple cherry wood frame for Molly. When she had the photo in place she set it on the mantel where it was sandwiched between one of Harry, Ron and Hermione from their first year at Hogwarts and one of Charlie catching the snitch in his first game.

She stepped back into Arthur's arms as the pair studied the photos.

'You know we might need another bookcase just for all the pictures,' Arthur commented with a grin.

'We'll get Draco to make us one,' Molly replied, she gave her husband a gentle but affectionate kiss before going to the ice box. 'I think we should celebrate,' she offered, now if only she could find the ice vodka.

_I hope you all enjoyed the story. Don't forget to leave a short review and to vote in my new highly scientific poll! You never know something may come of it!_

_Thanks again!_

_Shinny_


End file.
